1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen display, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen display has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen display. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Many of touch screen devices have a lock function so as to prevent erroneous operations or the like. The touch screen device executes a lock function to display a lock screen on the touch screen display during a locked state. On the lock screen, operations other than a set operation are invalidated. Therefore, the touch screen device can prevent erroneous operations during the locked state by executing the lock function.
The touch screen device unlocks the locked state when an unlock operation is detected in the locked state. Therefore, when a user executes a desired application in a locked state, the user inputs an unlock operation, selects an application, and executes the selected application. Accordingly, for example, even when the user just checks the number of new information with respect to the application and the content of the new information, it is necessary for the user to perform the unlock operation. Examples of the number of pieces of the new information include the number of newly arriving mails, or the number of missed calls, and the like, and examples of the content of the new information include a sender or a received date and time of a mail, or a caller or a date and time of an incoming call, and the like. As described above, the above-mentioned touch screen device has low operability and convenience in the locked state.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that provide the user with high operability and convenience in the locked state.